1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to load transporting vehicles and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a folding outrigger for use on a load transporting vehicle so that the dimensions of the load supporting structure of the vehicle can be increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large sums of money are currently being spent annually on construction. A substantial portion of such construction will require the use of large, heavy equipment. Transportation of the equipment will become increasingly more important requiring more advanced and economical load transporting vehicles. Desirably, such will be accomplished by designing new and improved trailers and accessories therefor which will enable such trailers to carry heavier loads.
Heretofore, outriggers have been employed on trailers, such as low-bed type trailers, to increase the width of such trailers so that the trailers can carry equipment having a width greater than the width of the load supporting structure or bed of the trailer. The outriggers heretofore employed have generally been attached to the sides of the trailer so that each of the outriggers can be pivotally moved horizontally from a position adjacent the sides of the trailer to an extended position where the outriggers extend away from the side of the trailer. However, in the use of the prior art outriggers, problems have been encountered in that the spacing required between the outriggers for attachment of same to the side of the trailer has limited the amount of load which can be placed upon the trailer when the outriggers are used to assist in supporting the load. Further, the prior art outriggers which are pivotally moved in a horizontal direction may become unsecured as the trailer is moving down a roadway thus resulting in one or more of the outriggers swinging in a to and fro motion. This undesired to and fro swinging movement of the outrigger may damage or break the outrigger.
None of the prior art outriggers have fully met the requirement of being a self-storing, self-locking assembly which can be positioned on the trailer substantially adjacent another outrigger so that the trailer can readily be adapted to carry wider and heavier payloads. Thus, new and useful outriggers are constantly being sought which are durable in construction and which can be employed to assist in the supporting of heavier payloads. Further, new and useful outriggers are being sought which do not suffer from the before-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art outriggers. The new and improved outriggers should be economical to manufacture, durable in construction, relatively maintenance free, and be designed and constructed to become a part of the trailer without substantially increasing the weight or dimensions of the trailer.